


The Ten Commandments for Dating a Former Stormtrooper

by shadowen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lists, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Poe, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou shalt always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Commandments for Dating a Former Stormtrooper

I. Thou shalt always say please, because otherwise he takes it as an order, which never ends well.

II. Thou shalt always say Thank You, because it makes him smile.

III. Thou shalt not correct him when he calls you ‘sir’ by mistake. Old habits are hard to break.

IV. When those assholes on the ground crew make fun of him for not knowing something, thou shalt pile on the guilt and make them feel like shit for taking their educational privilege for granted.

V. If those assholes on the ground crew refuse to apologize, thou shalt put industrial strength adhesive in the seats of their work suits.

VI. Thou shalt not joke about sending him back to the First Order. It’s not funny.

VII. Thou shalt be thrilled that he’s making friends with the operations staff and not pout when he wants to spend time with them instead of making out.

VIII. Thou shalt keep a glass of water by the bed for when the bad dreams wake him up and he needs to be taken care of.

IX. Thou shalt teach him to fly so that he can always rescue himself, if you don’t get there fast enough.

X. Thou shalt hold his hand at every possible opportunity.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Field Journal Concerning Romantic Involvement with a Resistance Pilot, Excerpts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781849) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen)
  * [General Guidelines for Peaceful Cohabitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801307) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen)




End file.
